Una Horrible Pesadilla
by ChocolateNaranja210
Summary: Creo que el titulo dice demasiado. Secuela de "Príncipe Muerto". Necesario haberlo leido antes. fanfic YAOI, ESTAS INVITADO A LEER... SI TE ATREVEZ.
1. Chapter 1: Una Horrible Pesadilla

**HOLA A TODOS**

**Si por pronto entendieron que en dos semanas estaria listo el fanfic, estaban equivocados. TENGO EXCUSA, ASI QUE PUEDEN BAJAR LAS HACHAS!, entre la maldita escuela, las clases de ballet y los entrenamientso de Basket, no me han dejado repirar, ademas encontraron la razon de por que mi compu estaba fallando, UN GAY Y MALDITO VIRUS, y gracias a el tuvieron que formatear la compu y por lo tanto el fanfic, asi que lo tuve que volver a escribir. GRACIAS POR SER TAN PACIENTES.**

**NOTAS:**esto se me olvido explicar en el otro fic, las tortugas son humanos, asi que los pueden imaginar como quieran, solo esplinter es mutante... lose estan asi de WTF?!, la historia esta centrada despues de los acontesimientos de la pelicula del 2007.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fanfic es YAOI,asi que si no te gusta el genero, NO LO LEAS, si te gusta acomodate en tu silla y disfruta del show.

**DECLAIMER: **TMNT y todo relacionado con ellos, no me pertenecen, que mas quisiera yo. Le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y a la cadena televisiva Nickelodeon.

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA GRAN NOTA DE AUTOR.**

**Y SIN MAS CUCHA, YA NO LOS DISTRAIGO...**

**ASI QUE**

**A LEER.**

* * *

**UNA HORRIBLE PESADILLA.**

Splinter se veía tirado en el suelo llorando y lamentándose su perdida, y golpeándose mentalmente por la mayor idiotez que jamás haya hecho. En su cabeza pasaban las imágenes de sus dos hijos muertos y en su mente se repetían simultáneamente las dos cartas que habían escritos sus hijos

"_Si no puedo vivir con la persona que amo. Ya no tiene sentido la vida._

_Adiós para siempre"_

"_Hace un tiempo Leo me prometió que daría su vida por mí. Y yo le prometí que recibiría una bala por él._

_Y ahora cumplí con mi promesa"_

**-No…-** La pobre rata no podía procesar todo lo que había pasado **–No…- **Seguía sin querer aceptarlo** –NOOOOOO!- **Grito al viento como si este fuese a llevarse sus problemas o devolverles a sus hijos. Era un idiota y bien lo sabía, su incompetencia lo supero esta vez y ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Y entonces…

**-AAHHHHHHH!- **Despertó. Splinter despertó jadeando y sudando, mientras una pequeña lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, todo había sido una cruel broma del destino, un mal sueño** –Que paso…- **Se preguntó así mismo.

Entonces escucho la puerta de la guarida abrirse, eran casi la 4 de la madrugada quien podría haber salido a esta hora, así que se levantó, salió de su habitación y fue a ver quién habría entrado. Una gran sorpresa se llevó al ver al líder del clan entrar casi como un ratero, con una camisa de manga larga **-*Espera pero si estamos en Junio*- **Pensó el maestro, también llevaba una bolsa negra en las manos, que podría estar tramando.

**-Leonardo… Que haces despierto a estas horas-** Le cuestiono el maestro sobresaltando al joven líder.

**-Ehh… Eto… ehmm…- **No quería responder aquella pregunta. Estaba muy nervioso** –Discúlpeme, maestro Splinter, sé que no tengo permitido salir después de lo que paso… En serio lo siento-**

"Después de lo que paso" Se quedó pensando el maestro, era verdad no llevaba ni una semana después del incidente cuando encontró a Leonardo y Raphael casi a punto de tener un acto sexual.

**-Ah, Sobre eso…-** Se quedó pensando el maestro por unos segundos **–Necesito hablar contigo hijo mío…-** Dijo el maestro.

Leonardo palideció, seguramente el sensei esperaría por una oportunidad así para seguir reprimiéndolo por lo que paso, pero después de todo era su padre y debía obedecerlo.

**-Hai Sensei-** Dijo Leo.

El maestro Splinter condujo al joven líder hasta el dojo y ambos se sentaron. El maestro Splinter no sabía por dónde empezar, sabía que era un tema delicado, y cualquier palabra fuera de contexto, terminaría por desintegrar la unidad emocional de su joven líder. El maestro Splinter pudo observar nerviosismo en Leonardo, incluso temblaba una poco, sin duda tenía miedo, miedo de lo que el maestro Splinter le pudiera hacer ahora.

**-Porque estas nervioso hijo mío…- ** se atrevió a preguntar el maestro.

Leonardo solo se sobresaltó un poco por la repentina pregunta de su Sensei.

**-Es que yo…- ** no sabía cómo decirlo, tenía un nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar** –Lo siento, sé que lo que paso entre Raph y Yo estuvo mal, sé que es deshonroso, y debería darnos vergüenza por solo el hecho de ser hombre y enserio lo lamento…- **Parecía que quería convencerse así mismo que al mismo maestro Splinter.

Por su lado Splinter no sabía ni que decir, solo podía ver como su hijo lloraba amargamente y solo pudo abrasarlo, abrasarlo con tanto cariño como solo un padre sabe hacer, mientras tanto Leonardo solo puedo aumentar su llanto él quería estar junto a Raphael y no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran.

**-No…- **Dijo el maestro** –No hay necesidad de que te disculpes, al contrario yo te debo una disculpa-** Leonardo no podía entender lo que había dicho su maestro** –Yo soy el que lo lamenta, lamento haberlos separado a ti y a Raphael en primer lugar, ahora sé muy bien que estaba equivocado. Después de todo el amor es el amor, y nada que diga o haga borrara el amor que sientes por tu hermano-** Leonardo estaba asombrado esa no se la esperaba** – Y yo quiero más que nada, y te lo digo como padre, no como Sensei, yo quiero más que nada en el mundo, que seas feliz junto a la persona que amas, incluso si ese es tu hermano Raphael…-** Termino de decir Splinter.

Leonardo solo estaba llorando, pero esta vez de felicidad, y se lanzó a su padre en un abrazo de agradecimiento.

**-Gracias…- ** Dijo el joven líder** –Enserio muchas gracias…- **Decía aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

El maestro Splinter correspondió el abrazo y froto la suave cabellera negra de su hijo, después de todo era cierto lo que había dicho, el amor es el amor, y uno debe ser feliz con la persona que ama, SEA QUIEN SEA.

Leonardo se separó de su maestro, hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

El maestro Splinter estaba contento por su hijo, sabiendo que en este momento iría corriendo al cuarto de Raph a contarle lo que había sucedido. Y no se equivocaba el maestro…

Leonardo salió del dojo corriendo en dirección al cuarto de Raph, había golpeado numerosas veces la puerta esperando a que su hermano abriera, cuando se abrió la puerta se veía a un Raph todo despeinado aun medio durmiendo, el sueño se le quito cuando Leo salto hacia el en un abrazo, se asustó demasiado Raphael, si Splinter los veía juntos capaz que les cortaba la cabeza.

**-Leo… vuelve a tu habitación, Splinter nos va a matar…, además son las 4 de la mañana-** Dijo mientras intentaba quitarse a Leo de encima, aunque por dentro quería abrasarlo con ganas y no soltarlo nunca.

**-Ya nada de eso importa…-** Dijo Leo mientras se le volvía colgar del cuello y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

**-Cómo?...- **Pregunto Raph, al parecer no entendía nada.

Leo se soltó de él y con una gran sonrisa le explico todo lo que había pasado, que se había escapado, que lo había descubierto, la charla que tuvo con y que los dejaría estar juntos. Esta vez Raph se le abalanzo a Leo en un abrazo, al cual Leo correspondió con mucho gusto.

**-Enserio?! Lo que dices es verdad?…-** Pregunto muy contento, si eso era verdad ahora sí que no soltaría a Leo para nada. Iba a responderle Leo pero entro Splinter a la habitación al parecer había escuchado todo.

**-Todo es verdad hijo mío…, Como le dije a tu hermano ase unos minutos, el amor es el amor y no hay mejor satisfacción para un padre que el ver a sus hijo felices, por lo tanto tienen mi bendición-** Dijo mientras juntaba las manos y hacia una pequeña reverencia. Y antes de que pudieran seguir festejando, siguió** –Raphael puedo hablar contigo… ahora-** Dijo el maestro Splinter.

Raphael asintió se soltó de Leonardo y siguió a Splinter al dojo. Cuando entraron se sentaron el piso, y se quedaron mirando sin ningún sentimiento.

**-Entonces, así que ahora serás la pareja de Leonardo…- **Dijo sin más, Raph solo asintió mecánicamente**.**

**-Enserio estás de acuerdo con esto?, yo pensaba que lo que hacíamos Leo y yo estaba mal-** Dijo Raphael aun le costaba creer que su padre estaba de acuerdo de su relación con Leo.

**-Por supuesto hijo mío, como dije quiero verlos a ustedes dos felices, además me alegra que hallas encontrado algo a lo que te aferres, una razón para permanecer con tu familia, sin embargo debes entender que aunque tú y Leonardo comparten un vínculo especial… él sabe que no debe tratarte mejor que los demás. El sigue siendo tu líder-** Dijo el maestro Splinter.

**-…Entiendo-** Dijo Raphael, el entendía que aunque Leo lo amaba, todavía estaban Donnie y Mikey, Leo no podía dejarlos de lado.

**-Y solo una última cosa…-** Empezó a decir Splinter **–No quiero que hagan algo indebido…- **Raphael se avergonzó demasiado, incluso se le notaba un pequeño sonrojo, además podía sentir que algo cobraba vida al imaginarse a Leo debajo de él sudando y, jadeando y gritando su nombre** -…Sin protección- **Termino por decir el maestro, Raphael se sonrojo más, no esperaba tener este tipo de platica con su maestro. Splinter solo pudo reír un poco al ver lo avergonzado que estaba Raphael** –Creo que no fue bueno decir eso…- **Se dijo así mismo el maestro**,** mientras pesaba un poco** –Solo cuídate hijo mío y cuida también de tu ahora pareja, puedes retirarte-** Dijo Splinter, ambos se levantaron hicieron una reverencia, se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque ya casi eran las 5 de la mañana aun así tenían unos minutos más de sueño.

Cuando Raphael, entro a su habitación, pudo ver a Leonardo, sentado en su cama esperándolo, al verlo se levantó y se dirigió a él.

**-De que quería hablar Splinter- **Dijo Leo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

**-Nada con importancia- **Dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo y le daba un pequeño beso en os labios** –Te juro que todos estos días que estuvimos separados, han sido una tortura para mí- **Dijo mientras le sonreía y lo alzaba, poniendo sus manos debajo de el para que no se cayera, Leo abrazo la cintura de Raph con sus piernas.

**-Sí y para mí fueron unas hermosas vacaciones…-** Dijo con ironía, mientras lo veía con una ceja alzada.

**-Ok, ok, entiendo, no quieres hablar de ello…- **Dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

Raph se fue dirigiendo a la cama donde se sentó aun con Leo abrazando su cintura con sus piernas. Cuando se sentó se dirigió a Leo y le dio unos de esos besos apasionados que saben a: "Te necesitaba demasiado…" Hubieran seguido besándose, pero el maldito oxigeno que necesitan para vivir los separo. Ambos se vieron hasta que Raph hablo.

**-Te amo demasiado Leo…-** Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

**-Yo te amo más Raph- **Le dijo muy cerca del oído casi como un susurro.

Raph sonrió complacido, ambos se acostaron, se dieron último beso y ambos se durmieron abrasados, esperando el mañana, que tenía para ellos, un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas, un capitulo lleno de amor y posiblemente sexo salvaje, un nuevo capítulo en el que estarían juntos para siempre…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**A QUE NO SE ESPERABAN ESTO, BUENO EN SINTESIS ESTO SERIA EL COMIENZO DE LA SECUELA.**

**ESTA SERA UN HISTORIA UN POQUITO MAS LARGUITA PORQUE TEMBIEN QUIERO METER "DONALANGELLO", NO SE NI DE DONDE SALIO ESTE NOBRE. PERO HABRA, TAMBIEN HABRA LEMMON.**

**BUENO YA SABEN QUE TODO ES BIENVENIDO.**

**Y SIE QUIEREN QUE TRAIGA LA CONTI MAS PRONTO, DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS, QUE SEAN HERMOSOS PARA QUE ME DEN FUERZA PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**NOS VEMOS EN LA CONTI**

**AH, SI LES GUSTA "EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES" LES INVITO A LEER MI OTRO FANFIC "AMOR HELADO" QUE ES UN BUNNYXJACK.**

**CHOCOLATE NARANJA 210**

**FUERA**


	2. Chapter 2: Un Dia Poco Usual

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**YA VOLVI CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO!**

**Muchas a gracias a todas y todos los que siguen este fanfic y lamento no haber actualizado pronto, pero la inspiracion, y la escuela, No pude ni respirar, *malditos profes***

**WakaiSenshi: **Holip, que bueno que te haya encantado e igual ami se me hizo super KAWAI que Splinter haya dejado a Leo y Raph estar juntos. PD1:No te preocupes, tratare de actualizar mas pronto PD2: FAVORITOS! SI!

**andyhamato99: **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que bueno que te encantooooooooo y si lo voy a continuaaaaaarrrrrrrrr, jejejejej

**Jackeline762:** Si, yo tmabien no pensaba escribir la secuela de esta manera, pero ya que no tenia mas ideas y una amiga me ayudo, entre los dos dimos a luz este hermoso fic, y tambien a mi me gusta el DonniexMikey, y si va a ver, y si tu REVIEW FUE HERMOSSOOO!

**Lady Nightmare thmda: **Si lamentablemente solo se puede dejar un review por cap, pero o te preocupes, me basta con solo un review y tuyo, y yo seguire escribiendo, que bueno que te gusto.

** Murasaki Tachibana: **Gracias por leer el otro fic, que bueno que te gusto, y no lo unico que te voy a adelanter es que Donnie y Mikey estaran juntos, pero no te dire mas :3.

**Krish2014: **Gracias por leer mi otro fic, y si es horrible cuando se te borra un fanfic, y yo tambien soy un poco bago, pero ya me comprometi a terminar este fic y lo voy a terminar.

**alethedark: **Gracias por leer principe muerto e igual ami se me hixo triste, Gracias por leer.

**Maria the turtle23: **Si Splinter razono y no me atreveria a matar a mi pareja favorita... o talvez si... y si seguire con este fic hasta que se acabe el mundo *me acaban de avisar que el 2012 ya paso* ehhhh... mira un unicornio *se va corriendo*

**mariko petite: **Que bueno que te encanto, y si Leo usaba la camisa por los cortes, ya mas adelante tocare ese ttema en el fic. Gracias por leer

**Bueno despues de reponder los cometarios, vienen las temidass advertencias *ÑACA ÑACA ÑACA***

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este fic es **Yaoi** asi que si no te gusta el genero **NO LO LEAS,** gracias.

**Desclaimer: **TMNT no me pertence, le pertece a sus respectivos creadores y a la cadena televisiva Nickelodeon.

** Y SIN MAS CHUCHA, YA NO LOS MOLESTO**

**ASI QUE...**

**A LEER.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: **Un día poco usual

Splinter, había vuelto a la cama, en un intento fallido de volver a dormir. Estaba pensando en los acontecimientos ocurridos hace unos momentos, se preguntaba a sí mismo si había hecho lo correcto… PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE HABIA HECHO LO CORRECTO. Un padre debe aceptar los gustos de sus hijos, o al menos tolerarlos.

Pero aun así habían algunas dudas, ahora que estaban juntos, esta vez sí tendrían un acto sexual, usarían protección… eso alarmo más al maestro, aunque sabía que un hombre no se pude embarazar, aun así la protección es importante… La usarían… Conociendo a su hijo de rojo de seguro no. Y eso era lo de menos importancia, las dudas que más rondaban por su cabeza eran ¿Por qué habría salido Leonardo de la guarida en la madrugada?, ¿Qué era lo que llevaba e esa bolsa?, y lo que más no comprendía el maestro **¿POR QUE DIANTRES LEONARDO USABA UN SWETER SI ESTABAN A MITAD DEL VERANO?**

En la mañana le preguntaría, antes del desayuno, ahora lo más importante para él era dormir…

…Lo cual nunca sucedió

**XxXxXxXoOoOoOoO**

_**¡BEEP! ¡BEEP! ¡BEEP!**_

El sonido ensordecedor del despertador lo levanto, dándose cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto y más aun dándose cuenta que no estaba solo en su cama, su cabeza conecto unos cables, y recordó lo que paso hace unas horas, al estar tan emocionados, por la aprobación de Splinter, y después de unos besos súper cachondos, se durmieron, Leo solo dio una pequeña sonrisa, se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Raph y se fue a bañar, a él le tocaba hacer el desayuno así que no perdió tiempo, cuando salió, se dio cuenta de que Raph se había levantado.

**-Lo siento, te desperté?...- **Pregunto Leo acercándose a él.

**-No… Me he despertado yo solo, al no sentirte en la cama, me preocupe, pensé que todo había sido un sueño- **Dijo Raph mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba.

**\- Lo siento, es que hoy me toca hacer el desayuno así que me tenía que levantar temprano, así que…- ** No termino de hablar ya que Raph aprisiono sus labios, con los de él, en un tierno beso, y un leve sonrojo se le noto en sus mejillas** -… a-así que ve-vete a bañar y baja a desayunar- **Dicho esto se fue a preparar el desayuno.

Raph solo sonrió y se metió al baño…

**XxXxOoOo**

Leo bajo a la cocina, y dispuso a preparar el desayuno, lo cual no fue así, se gastó una bolsa de pan de molde, tratando de hacer unos simples pedazos de pan tostado, que estaban todos quemados. Su mente estaba en otra parte.

**-Buenos días…-** El maestro Splinter, entro en la cocina.

**-Buenos días…-** Respondió Leo, enojándose, porque no podía cocinar, ni un simple huevo.

**-Necesitas ayuda?…- **Pregunto el maestro

**-Por favor…- **Dijo casi al borde de la histeria.

Y entre los dos empezaron a hacer el desayuno…

Y entre los dos empezaron un incendio…

Y entre los dos tuvieron que apagarlo…

Y entre los dos decidieron que ordenarían una pizza para desayunar.

Al parecer el maestro igual tenía la mente en otra parte, seguía pensando si había hecho lo correcto... CLARO QUE SI… El mismo se lo repetía siempre.

Los chicos bajaron a desayunar, Raph con una gran sonrisa, se acercó a Leo y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, ato seguido ambos se sentaron al igual que el maestro, Donnie y Mikey se sorprendieron por lo que acababa de pasar, y más aún que Splinter no haya hecho nada.

**-Todo está bien?- **Pregunto Donatello.

**-Por qué no debería estarlo-** Dijo el maestro, mientras tomaba un poco de té, que era lo único que se había salvado del **"GRAN"** incendio.

**-Pues por que Leo y Raph se besaron frente a usted, y no hizo nada- **Dijo esta vez Mikey.

El maestro y los dos hermanos mayores se vieron, y empezaron explicar, lo que había pasado en la madrugada.

**XXXooo-Una sepsi explicación después-oooXXX**

Donnie y Mikey estaban felices por sus dos hermanos, y ahora entendían por que al bajar Raph, no estaba de su habitual mal humor.

Después de eso "desayunaron", e iban a entrenar, pero Splinter decidió que hoy no habría entrenamiento, los chicos suspiraron de alivio, y el día paso igual que siempre.

Donnie encerrado en su laboratorio, Raph persiguiendo a Mikey por una broma que le hizo este, y Leo viendo la televisión.

En unos cuantos minutos Raph se cansó de andar persiguiendo a Mikey, lo cual este se alegró y salió corriendo despavorido a su habitación a escuchar música. Raph se sentó al lado de Leo y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Leo para así abrasarlo.

Sé quedaron un rato así, hasta que llegó la hora del patrullaje…

…Lo cual fue de lo más aburrido, en casi las 2 horas que llevaban a fuera, no había hecho nada, ni un insignificante ladrón que atrapar.

A un así el joven líder decidió separar al equipo en dos, el, por supuesto, con Raph, y Donnie con Mikey, este último empezó a hacer berrinche, que no se quería ir con Donnie, porque era malo con él. Leo siguió diciendo que se iría con Donnie, y Mikey cada vez aumentaba su berrinche, Leo harto cedió, Mikey iría con él y Raph con Donnie.

Y haci fue Leo veía con enojo a Mikey, él quería estar con Raph a solas un momento, y en la guarida con sus hermanos y el maestro no se podía, ya con la esperanza de que podría estar a solas con Raph afuera de la guarida y llega Mikey… Después de que el maestro y el casi queman la cocina, no podría ser peor… ¿O sí?

**-Leo puedo preguntarte algo?-** Hablo Mikey.

**-Ya lo hiciste…-** Respondió Leo.

**-Hablo en serio- **Dijo Mikey. Leo lo volteo a ver con cara de: "Yo también…"** –Bueno… te decía ¿Cómo uno sabe cuándo te gusta alguien?- **Pregunto con un poco de pena.

**-Uno solo lo descubre, no es algo que pueda explicarte…- **Le dijo no muy interesado.

**-Es que creo que me gusta Donnie…- **Dijo bajito, aun así Leo lo escucho.

Leo lo volteo a ver con una sorpresa que se podía notar a kilómetros.

**-Como que a ti te gusta Donnie?-** Pregunto.

Y haci empezó a explicar Mikey que desde que Splinter los separo, él ahora estaba "solo" con Donnie, y que cada vez que Raph lo haci llorar con sus gritos, Donnie lo consolaba y desde ahí empezó a sentir "algo" haci Donnie, que no sabía si era amor… también le confeso que no quería estar a solas con Donnie, porque cometería una estupidez, bueno en realidad siempre las hace pero ese no es el caso, y se le lanzaría a Donnie.

Leo escucho atento todo lo que le dijo Mikey, estaba sorprendido.

**-Por favor no le digas a Donnie…-** Dijo Mikey, no quería que su secreto fuera revelado.

**-No le diré nada, no te preocupes…- **Fue interrumpido por su celular que sonó, había un mensaje de texto de Raph, que ya se iban de regreso a la guarida.

**-Bueno Mikey, vamos ya es tarde-** Dijo mientras empezaban a recorrer el camino regreso a casa.

Una vez llegaron, Leo se encerró en su habitación, hoy no había sido un día normal y estaba cansado.

Primero, la sorpresa que le dio Splinter cunado dijo que Raph y el podrían estar juntos

Segundo, el incidente del desayuno, en el que el con la ayuda de Splinter, casis queman la cocina

Tercero, no hubo entrenamiento

Cuarto, el patrullaje fue aburrido a muerte

Y último, la sorpresa que se llevó al saber que a Mikey le gusta Donnie.

Un hermoso día, lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Ya lo estaba logrando hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

Sin ganas se levantó, fue a abrir la puerta, y ahí estaba su pelirrojo que lo volvía loco.

Raph, entro a la habitación de Leo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en los labios.

**-Creíste que te ibas a escapar de mi- **Dijo Raph con voz seductora una vez que se separaron.

**-Raph… Estoy cansado… vamos solo a dormir-** Dijo Leo sin muchas ganas.

**-Como quieras…- **Dijo Raph.

Se acostaron, se dieron un último beso, y se acostaron a dormir.

**Continura…**

* * *

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.

**Ya saben como funciona: **Les gusto dejen un review, no les gusto, dejen un review, QUE SEAN HERMOSOS PARA QUE ME DEN FUERZAS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.

Siganme en facebook: ChocolateNaranja210

Ahi pondre cada cunado saldra un fanfic, y tmabien podran hacerme pregutas, jejejejeje

CHOCOLATENARANJA210

FUERA

HASTA EL PROX. CAPITULO.


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Podria Ser Esto Amor?

CASI 11 HOJAS EN WORD!.. ME DEBERIAN AMAR POR ESTO.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Volvi despues de quien sabe que tanto tiempo solo se fue mucho. Y me preguntara ¿Porque tardaste tanto? Bueno pues debido, a la p**a escuela, deberia estar haciendo mi tarea pero no... estoy escribiendo fanfics para gente que nisiquiera conosco y que aman mi fic. NAH no se crean, es genial hacer esto, pero lo mi tarea si es verdad. Ademas mi musa se echo unas vacaciones y se habia llevado toda su creatividad asi que no pude escribir nada. Ademas no estaba muy bien sentimentalmente, no voy a decir nada mas porque de solo pensarlo me pongo triste, y no podia escribir nada. Pero decidi hacer una pausa en mi vida y traer este fic.

**Nota: **Si leyeron la nota en mi facebook oficial deberian de saber que cambie el ambiente del fic por el del 2012, en mi facebook esta mas explicado, y deberian leer la nota, si no se van a quedar con cara de "WTF?!" al leer algunas cosas. Mi facebook es ChocolateNaranja210, es obvio no XD.

**Advertencias: **Este fic es **YAOI, **asi que si no te gusta este genero no lo leas, y abstente de escribir homofobidades en los cometarios. Ademas de errores ortograficos, mala redaccion y posible hemorragias nasales al final del fic, Sep... hay lemon al final.

**Desclaimer: **TMNT no me pertenece, si no la audiencia estaria traumada con imagenes Yaoi cada dos por tres. Les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores (que no se quienes son) y a la cadena televisiva Nickelodeon. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer reales mis fantasias Fudashis reales.

Esta vez no contestare comentarios porque voy a salir y me quitara tiempo. GOMENASAI!.

Haci que ya no los entretengo mas. Nos vemos abajo

**Luces.**

**Camaras.**

**Palomitas y pañuelos para los desangramientos nasales.**

**y Accion.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **¿Podría ser esto amor?

El sol salía por el horizonte un hermoso martes, estamos a 23° grados, es un hermoso día para cualquier actividad al aire libre, y… **(N/A: A quién diablos le importa esto, vamos con la historia…)**

Leonardo, el líder de las tortugas apenas despierta tan temprano como siempre, tratando de no despertar a Rapha y digamos que no lo logro, en un movimiento rápido Rapha tomo del brazo a Leo, lo jalo de nuevo a la cama y lo abrazo, mientras le susurraba al oído.

**-A donde crees que vas…- **Dijo de una forma cariñosa, seguido de eso le empezó a morder muy cariñosamente la oreja.

**-Cre-i que es-tabas do-dormido-** Dijo Leo aun sorprendido por el golpe y sonrojado por lo que está haciendo Rapha.

**-Tienes que ser más cuidadoso-** Dijo mientas le daba un beso en la mejilla y se volvía a dormir.

Leo sabiendo que esta vez no se podía escapar fácilmente se volvió a dormir, total a Donatello le toca hacer el desayuno y como el junto a la ayuda del Sensei había hecho un desastre tratando de hacer un desayuno más o menos decente, lo cual termino en una erradicación total de toda forma de vida comestible y gran parte de la cocina, así que Donatello tendría que ir a la tienda a comprar algo para el desayuno.

**XXXXXOOOOOXXXXX**

1 horas después vemos un hermoso desayuno preparado, un Donatello cansado y orgulloso de lo que había logrado en tan solo una hora, un Michelangelo hambriento y un maestro Splinter molesto porque sus dos hijos mayores no bajaban a desayunar.

**-Ya podemos empezar a desayunar…- **Dijo Mikey poniendo cara de perro abandonado. **–Ya tengo hambre…- "**Cuando no" pensó Donatello.

**-Pues talvez si Romeo y Romeo bajaran podríamos desayunar- **Dijo Donatello un poco mosqueado, ya que hace buen rato que Rapha y Leo no han bajado y el desayuno se estaba enfriando.

Splinter solo se paró dispuesto a despertar a sus hijos si es que seguían durmiendo y no estaban haciendo otra cosa lo cual rezaba porque no sea así, dado que ya había tenido una mala experiencia en el pasado. Llegando a la habitaciónde su hijo mayor iba a abrir la puerta pero dado a su mala experiencia empezó a tocar la puerta.

5 minutos pasaron y en esos 5 minutos no paso absolutamente nada, el maestro intento abrir la puerta lo cual no pudo porque tenía seguro, el maestro se molestó.

**-LEONARDO HAMATO RESPETO TU PRIVACIDAD TOCANDO LA PUERTA, PERO REAFIRMO MI AUTORIDAD COMO PADRE ENTRANDO DE TODOS MODOS!- **Grito mientras derribaba la puerta de la habitación de Leo.

Y dado que el grito más el sonido de la puerta derribándose despertó a ambos chicos gritando como locos pensando que algún intruso había entrado a la guarida. Al darse cuenta que era su maestro el que había entrado a la habitación se alarmaron aún más.

**-Lo que yo quiero saber es porque no han bajado a desayunar…-** Dijo Splinter con voz autoritaria.

**-Y-ya baja-mos-** Dijeron ambos adolescentes mientras tenían el miedo plasmado en sus ojos, lo cual ese miedo tenia nombre y se llamaba Splinter.

**-En 5 minutos quiero verlos en la cocina- ** Dijo mientras salía de la habitación, luego le diría a Donatello que reparara la puerta de Leonardo.

Ambos adolescentes al salir su maestro se metieron corriendo al baño a ducharse, Leo estaba muerto de pena pues era la primera vez que los dos se bañaban juntos, si, alguna vez se bañaron juntos como HERMANOS en el pasado… muy en el pasado, pero como pareja no habían tenido ese tipo de intimidad y la vez pasada estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol y solo le quedaron recuerdos vagos de lo que paso esa noche, pero el miedo que le tenía a Splinter era mayor a su vergüenza y esta vez no había duda que Raphael se aprovecharía de la situación… Lo cual si sucedió (**N/A: Favor de insertar mente pervertida aquí…)**

Unos cuantos minutos y apaños después los dos estaban abajo apunto de desayunar y Leo con un gran sonrojo muy notorio debido a lo que había pasado en el baño.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, la familia Hamato fue directamente al Dojo pues según Splinter tenían que recuperar el día perdido de ayer.

Todo el entrenamiento paso normal, solo hasta la hora de formar equipos donde todo se fue abajo, Splinter había dicho que formaran parejas, Leo con Rapha (*casualidad XD), y Donnie con Mikey.

Mikey empezó a hacer berrinche que no quería estar con Donnie por razones que solo conocían el mismo y Leo, y le rogaba al maestro porque lo dejara estar con Leo, a Rapha y el maestro se les estaba saliendo una vena de la cabeza cada uno por sus razones.

Después de casi unos 10 minutos de berrinche por parte de Michelangello, el maestro Splinter aceptó, Leo estaría con Mikey y Rapha con Donnie.

**~~~UN LARGO Y DURO ENTRENAMIENTO DESPUES~~~**

Mikey descansaba sobre un sillón con una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza, dado a que se había llevado un fuerte golpe al ser estrellado en la pared por un vengativo Rapha.

**-Sigo creyendo que te sobrepasaste-** Dijo Leo mientras miraba con lastima a su hermanito.

**-Se lo merece por alejarte de mí- ** Dijo mientras abrazaba a Leo por atrás.

**-Si supieras porque me darías la razón- **Dijo.

**-¿Por qué?- **Pregunto curioso Rapha.

En eso Mikey escucho lo que había dicho Leo y lo vio con una mirada asesina fallando en el intento.

**-Nada, no sé de qué me hablas… Yo no dije nada- **Leo se hizo el desentendido

**-Leo…- **Hablo Rapha muy seriamente.

**-Ahora que recuerdo tengo que pedirle a Donnie que me ayude a reparar la puerta de mi habitación…- **Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, golpeándose mentalmente por su mala excusa. Aunque era la verdad.

Rapha solo resoplo, ya después le sacaría la verdad. Leo solo se dirigió al laboratorio para decirle a Donnie sobre lo de su puerta.

Cuando llego solo pudo ver al genio del grupo con la cabeza estampada contra el escritorio.

**-Donnie…- **Hablo Leo tratando de despertarlo **–Donnie-** Siguió intentando **–Donatello- **Seguía sin responder **–DONATELLO- **Al parecer estaba durmiendo, o eso creía** –DONATELLOOO!- **Se empezó a asustar así que cuidadosamente tomo su pulso en el cuello como había aprendió, al parecer seguía vivo. Tomo una de las grandes carpetas llenas de papeles que para Leo no tenían importancia **–DONATELLO HAMATO!- **Dijo mientras le tiraba la carpeta sobre la cabeza, ni así se despertó. Por un segundo se rindió y cuando iba salir del laboratorio dio media vuelta y regreso. Empezó a buscar por todos lados, hasta que lo encontró, un megáfono, puso el volumen en lo más alto y tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones tenían permitido y volvió a intentarlo **–DONATELLO PANCRASIO HAMATO DE LA SANTISIMA CONCEPSION PRIETO GARCIA III (? O TE LEVANTAS O TE DEJO SIN CAFÉ POR TODO UN AÑO!- **Grito lo más fuerte que pudo por el megáfono, de seguro su grito se escuchó hasta al infinito y más allá.

Donatello se espantó por semejante grito proveniente del líder del grupo y casi se cae de la silla. Una vez que se reparó del susto hablo **–LEONARDO FRIGOBERTO ALISON HAMATO DE LA SANTISIMA CONCEPSION PRIETO GARCIA **(Recuerden que son hermanos XD)**, POR QUE CARAJOS HASES ESO, YA ME DUELEN LOS OIDOS… Y YA TE HABIA DICHO QUE NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE COMPLETO!- **Dijo un "ligero" odio hacia el mayor.

**-Lo siento como no te despertabas me vi obligado a tomar medidas drásticas…- **Dijo con una sonrisa inocente, que de inocente nada tenía** –Bien, es que necesito que me ayudes a reparar la puerta de mi habitación es que Splinter la derribo- **Pidió mientras lo veía con cara de quien no mata ni un mosquito, digo mosquito, porque una mosca es más difícil de matar. Solo Chuck Norris ha podido hacerlo.

Donatello solo contesto un monótono "okey" y había vuelto a dormirse sobre su escritorio, no había podido dormir casi nada, había estado pensando en lo que había pasado con cierto chico de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes. Lo que había pasado ayer en el patrullaje y hoy en el entrenamiento, lo había dejado confundió, y si, lo admitía le había dolido pero solo un poqueto, porque Mikey no quería estar con él, bueno tampoco es que a él le agradara tanto la presencia del de naranja pero aun así. Y aún más sabiendo que ahora Leo y Rapha eran pareja, se estaba jugando su propia vida al separarlos aunque sea por unos momentos, bueno tampoco es que le molestara tanto o si, bueno él no era una persona celosa… ¿Un momento? ¿Por qué tan de repente metía ese tema? Acaso estaría… No, él no… Él no puede sentir celos… Y POR MIKEY MENOS! No definitivamente el café le estaba haciendo mal a su cerebro. Además porque sentiría celos, solo que estuviera enamorado de Mik… Oh Mierda, no, no, No, No, NO, NO, NO! A él no podía gustarle Mikey ¿Por qué? Por una y mil razones no podía enamorarse de su lindo, tierno e inocente hermanito… Espera… LINDO!.. TIERNO!.. Algo grave le estaba pasando, sería mejor despejar su mente, de seguro que es por el estrés que esta imaginando cosas, mejor iría con Leo a ayudarle con esa dichosa puerta.

Y así se la pasaron toda la tarde, hasta que llegó la hora del patrullaje. El cuarteto subió a las azoteas y desde ahí pudieron observar la ciudad mejor, parecía que iba ser una noche tranquila, o eso parecía.

Leo decidió que se separarían en parejas y antes de que Mikey empezara con sus quejas, Leo jalo del brazo a Rapha y desaparecieron dejando solos a Donatello y Michelangelo.

Mikey solo ignoro a Donatello lo más que podía, y viceversa. Hasta que Donnie corto el silencio con una pregunta.

**-¿Por qué me ignoras?- **Pregunto Donnie.

**-Por nada…- **Respondió sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

**-¿Entonces porque no ves a la cara?-** Volvió a preguntar Donnie.

** -Como si te importara…- **Volvió a responder un poco molesto.

**-Claro que me importa, eres mi hermano y si hice algo para que te comportes de esa manera, dímelo y tratare de solucionarlo- **Dijo mientras pedía "perdón".

**-No creo que puedas arreglarlo…- **Dijo cortante Mikey.

**-Por favor dime, tratare de hacerlo- **Volvió a pedir Donatello

**-No puedes hacerlo y ya déjame en paz- **Dijo otra vez Mikey.

**-Porfav…- **No pudo terminar ya que lo interrumpió.

**-¡QUE NO DONNIE, ALEJATE DE MI!- **Le grito mientras salía corriendo.

Donnie lo siguió, trato de frenarlo, pero el más pequeño no se dejaba y seguía gritando que lo dejara en paz. Mikey siguió corriendo con los ojos a punto de soltar el llanto hasta que choco con algo, más bien alguien. Era Razhar (*así se escribe no?), junto a Fishface, TigerClaw, y el clan de Pie. Que al verlo no dudaron en atacarlo. Mikey seguía con los ojos borrosos debido al llanto en sus ojos, no pudo defenderse bien, lo cual causo su captura. Donnie que había visto todo, no pudo intervenir ya que estaba muy lejos, Mikey era veloz cuando le convenía. Rápidamente tomo su T-Phone y llamo a sus otros dos hermanos.

***Mientras tanto con Romeo y Ju… Raphael y Leonardo***

**-Porque salimos corriendo tan de repente?- **Pregunto Raphael una vez que se detuvieron.

** -Porque ya me canse de que Mikey huya de sus problemas en vez de confrontarlos, necesita hablar con Donnie…- **Respondió Leo.

**-Ahora si me vas a decir que pasa entre Donnie y Mikey?- **Pregunto Rapha.

**-No puedo decirte Rapha- **Dijo Leo ya un poco molesto por la insistencia en Rapha.

**-Y porque no?- **Volvió a preguntar igualmente un poco enojado.

**-Por qué se lo prometí a Mikey…- **Respondió.

** -Así de grave es el asunto para que Mikey te hiciera prometer que no se lo dirías a nadie?- **Pregunto.

** -Si…- **Respondió Leo.

Rapha no se iba a conformar con eso, él quería saber que pasaba entre los dos menores del grupo, así que lentamente se fue acercando más a Leo, una vez ya cerca de él lo abrazo y empezó a besar su cuello muy eróticamente. Sabía que el cuello de Leo era una parte sensible. Así que solo de esa forma conseguiría lo que quería.

**-Anda dime…- **Le susurró al oído Rapha.

**-N-no… Ah… te pu-puedo Ah… decir-** Dijo Leo entrecortado, Raphael lo tenía donde quería.

Raphael no iba a desistir así que lentamente fue bajando una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna del joven líder. Y una vez allí volvió a preguntar.

**-Enserio no me vas a decir?... –** Volvió a preguntar.

**-AH! No… AH!- **Leo gemía cada vez que sentía la mano de Raphael.

**-Te lo advertí…- **Dijo Rapha, mientras lentamente metía su mano dentro del pantalón de Leo y masajeaba lentamente su miembro por encima del bóxer.

**-Ra-pha… AH! Su-suelta… AH! Suéltame…- **Decía el joven líder envuelto en el placer que le daba su hermano menor.

**-Te soltare hasta que me digas la verdad…- **Volvió a susurrar al oído del joven líder, mientras volvía a besar su cuello, y seguía masajeando el miembro del mayor.

Leo ya no podía soportar más, él nunca había hecho nada así, y repito la otra vez estaban borrachos. Y como por obra del destino, el celular del mayo comenzó a sonar. Leo agradeció infinitamente a todas la deidades conocidas por el mundo rápidamente aparto a Rapha, y contesto. Al parecer era Donnie.

**-Ho-hola… Do-nnie…- **Dijo entrecortado debido al gran placer que todavía sentía.

**-CHICO VENGAN RAPIDO CAPTURARON A MIKEY POR EL CLAN DEL PIE!- **Dijo/grito el genio.

**-Enserio, ya vamos…- **Dijo y después colgó. **–Vamos Rapha, capturaron a Mikey, necesitan nuestra ayuda- **Le dijo a Rapha mientras comenzaba a correr.

**-Está bien…- **Dijo molesto por haber sido interrumpido en lo que estaba haciendo.

Una vez que llegaron a la guarida de Shredder, ya se encontraba Donatello, este mismo les explico lo que había pasado. Leo al escuchar sabía que era normal que Mikey hullera así y Rapha seguía sin entender ni "J" de porque el comportamiento del de naranja con el de morado.

Entraron sigilosamente, por las ventanas de arriba, al salón principal (donde está el trono de Shredder, si alguien puede decirme como se llama ese lugar, o si es que así se llama háganmelo saber). Ahí se encontraba Mikey, amarrado y amordazado. Cuando Mikey fijo su vista arriba y se dio cuenta de sus hermanos, trato inútilmente de gritar, mientras negaba con la cabeza muchas veces, como diciéndoles que se alejen. Leonardo entendió el mensaje. Y detuvo el rescate. Tendría que idear un plan para sacar a su hermano menor y los demás ilesos.

Una vez ideado el plan, lentamente bajaron a rescatar a Mikey, este seguía tratando inútilmente de hablar. Una vez que estuvieron con él, lo desataron y le quitaron la cinta de la boca, una vez esto Mikey empezó a gritar como desquiciado.

**-ES UNA TRAMPA, ES UNA JODIDA TRAMPA!- **Gritaba con el miedo es su rostro.

Y gracias a semejante grito por parte de este, alerto a los enemigos, haciendo que todos estos fueran al salón principal, inclusive Shredder. Una vez ahí este hablo firmemente.

**-Atrápenlos…- **Dijo con voz demandante. Y los demás obedecieron la orden lanzándose al ataque.

Las tortugas sacaron rápidamente sus armas y se lanzaron en contrataque. Leo peleaba con TigerClaw, Rapha con Razhar, Donnie con FishFace y Mikey con un gran grupo de FootBots, mientras se defendía como podía ya que no tenía sus nunchakus.

Shredder solo estaba sentado en su trono, no le prestaba mucha atención a la pelea, su mente estaba en otra parte, solo podía tener su mente fija en algo… o más bien en alguien, Hamato Yoshi, por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de pensar en esa maldit* rata.

Un grito de dolor se escuchó entre todos los demás, sacando a Shredder de su ensoñación. Era Mikey, al no tener un arma con el cual protegerse, los FootBots habían podido herirlo fácilmente. Tenía una gran herida en su pierna, otra en su brazo y varios golpes en el cuerpo y cara. Leo al escuchar el grito del menor, ordeno una retirada inmediata, los otros dos cargaron a Mikey y Leo lanzo una bomba de humo. Escaparon muy fácilmente a su parecer.

**-Los seguimos Maestro Shredder?- **Pregunto TigerClaw respetuosamente a Shredder.

**-No déjenlos escapar… por ahora- **Dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

*****CON LOS CHICOS*****

Leo y Rapha cargaban a Mikey, Donatello iba enfrente, él debía llegar primero para preparar todo para su hermanito. Los tres corrían a todo lo que daban sus piernas, el menor estaba herido de gravedad y estaba perdiendo "algo" de sangre.

Una vez llegaron, fueron directamente al laboratorio/enfermería. Pusieron al menor en una camilla. Donatello empezó a buscar todo lo necesario para sanar a Mikey, una vez tomado todo lo necesario rápidamente procedió a lavar, cerrar, curar y vendar las heridas del menor teniendo el mayor cuidado posible.

Una vez terminado, pudo respirar tranquilamente, gracias a Dios había terminado rápido antes de que siguiera desangrándose Mikey, no perdió mucha sangre así que no considero necesario una transfusión sanguínea, eso sí una vez despertara estaría muy débil y debía tener unos cuidados muy estrictos.

Splinter entro al laboratorio/enfermería y después de asegurarse, gracias a Donnie, que el menor estaba bien. Pidió una explicación de lo que había sucedido, los hermanos mayores junto al maestro fueron a la sala donde procedieron a explicarle a Splinter lo sucedido.

**-Fueron muy afortunados de haber salido con vida de ese lugar- **Hablo Splinter con un tono muy serio. **–Pero aun así, ha causado que Michelangelo saliera herido… ahora su hermano menor necesitara de sus cuidados hasta que se recupere- **Dijo mientras masajeaba su barba.

**-Yo cuidare a Mikey, ustedes no tienen por qué preocuparse- **Hablo Donnie de repente sin saber lo que hacía, estaría cuidando a Mikey… EL SOLO.

Después de una pequeña disputa, quedaron de acuerdo que Donnie se haría cargo de Mikey en TODO, hasta que se recuperara.

Donnie fue directo a su laboratorio para checar el estado de Mikey, talvez si era una buena idea después de todo, talvez así arreglaría las cosas con Mikey, y saber que era lo que en verdad sentía por el menor.

**-Sera que en verdad me enamore de ti Mikey?..-** Se preguntó a si mismo Donnie, mientras acariciaba el rubio cabello de Mikey.

Después sin saber lo que el mismo hacía, le deposito un tierno en la mejilla a Mikey y se retiró del lugar dejándolo descansar, se fue directo a su habitación, una vez ya bañando y cambiado, se acostó mientras una increíble incógnita se apodero de su cabeza: **¡¿POR QUE CARAJ*S HABIA BESADO A MIKEY?!**

*****Con Rapha y Leo*****

Los dos se habían ido a la habitación del mayor, ya se habían bañado y cambiado, Leo ya se iba a dormir cuando en eso Rapha abrazo a Leo por detrás mientras besaba su cuello lentamente.

**-Porque no retomamos lo que habíamos iniciado ya…- **Dijo muy eróticamente al oído del mayor mientras que con una mano frotaba el miembro del mayor por encima del short que traía.

**-Ra-Rapha… y-yo…- **Trataba de decir Leo debido a la excitación que sentía.

**-Vamos… yo sé que te va a gustar- **Volvió a susurrar en su oído.

Cargo a Leo al estilo "princesa", y lo llevo a la cama donde lo dejo muy suavemente mientras se posicionaba encima de él. Una vez ya listo todo prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo, siguió besando el cuello de Leo, mientras tocaba todo el cuerpo del mayor.

Leo por su parte estaba experimentando un mar de emociones, tan solo con un roce de las manos de Rapha mandaba un shock eléctrico por todo su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera de placer. Rapha tomo el tomo el borde de la camisa que Leo traía y se la quitó rápidamente dejando expuesto el torso del joven líder.

Rapha siguió besando el cuello de Leo y lentamente fue bajando al pecho del joven líder. Una vez ahí empezó a chupar uno de los pezones rosados de Leo, mientras que con su mano jugaba con el otro. Leo empezaba a gemir inundado en un mar emociones. Rapha empezó a lamer todo el pecho del joven líder mientras comenzaba a subir otra vez lentamente haciendo un pequeño camino de saliva, sin apartar su lengua del cuerpo de Leo subió hasta su cuello, hasta la barbilla, y finalmente llego a los labios de este, dio una lamida rápida y beso a Leo apasionadamente. Rapha fue introduciendo su lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta de Leo quería explorar todo ese lugar y ser el único e hacerlo, pronto las lenguas de ambos empezaron una pelea por ver quien tenía el control, ambas lenguas danzaban en un sinfín de vueltas y giros, mucha saliva escurría por sus labios, mientras trataban de fundirse y mostrar todos su sentimientos en ese beso.

La falta de aire les indico que ya era hora de separarse, si no querían morir asfixiados. Rapha se acercó al oído de Leo y susurro:

**-Creo que ya es hora de continuar…- **Y en un rápido movimiento se quitó la camisa de tirantes que llevaba dejando expuesto el cuerpo de dios griego de Rapha, Leo igual no estaba mal, pero era obvio que Rapha se ejercitaba aún más. Volvió a besar el cuello de Leo y empezó a bajar muy lentamente, fue bajando hasta llegar a una zona peligrosa. Empezó a besar el miembro de Leo por encima de la ropa y poco a poco fue bajando el short de Leo dejando lo solo en ropa interior que por encima de esta ya se notaba la creciente erección, siguió con su labor de besar el miembro de Leo aun por encima de los bóxer que traía dejándola toda mojada.

Leo seguía experimentando sensaciones que según para el eran "nuevas", aun si, aunque lo estuviera disfrutando tenía un "poco" de miedo de lo que podría pasar.

Rapha lentamente fue bajando la ropa interior de Leo dejando expuesto el miembro de este, al verlo Rapha solo se lamio los labios y bajo su cabeza, y sin pensarlo dos veces metió el miembro de Leo en su boca, bajaba y subía por este a un ritmo que primero empezó lento para seguir con un ritmo más rápido, chupaba el miembro de Leo como si de un dulce se tratase, aunque era "nuevo" en eso pronto empezó a usar su mano, sus labios, boca y lengua para darle el mayor placer a su hermano, y los gemidos de placer de Leo, indicaba que lo estaba logrando.

Leo estaba al colapso del placer, su cuerpo estaba temblando debido a ello, lo cual indicaba que pronto terminaría. Rapha se dio cuenta al parecer, así que con un último lengüetazo término de darle placer oral al mayor. Subió hasta el oído de Leo solo para susurrar.

**-Aun no es hora de que te vengas…- **Volvió al rostro de Leo solo para besarlo apasionadamente. Sin separarse de los labios de Leo fue quitándose el bóxer que traía para quedar en la misma condición que Leo. Una vez que se separaron por la falta de aire, mientras Leo seguía jadeando debido a todo el placer sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en esta momento, Rapha paso unos de sus dedos por los labios del mayor. **–Abre la boca…- **fue lo único que dijo, Leo obedeció, y Rapha introdujo tres de sus dedos en la boca del líder.** –Lámelos…- **Volvió a hablar de una forma un poco autoritaria, Leo volvió a obedecer, chupo los tres de dos de su hermano como se lo pedía, una vez bien humectados, Rapha remplazo sus dedos por sus labios, volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, mientras uno de los dedos mojados con la saliva de Leo fue directo hacia la entrada de este, donde lo introdujo lentamente, Leo gimió un con labios de Rapha sobre los suyos. Un segundo dedo fue introducido, Rapha empezó a mover los dos dedos en el interior de Leo, un tercer dedo fue introducido y Leo volvió a gemir un poco más fuerte que antes. Rapha seguía moviendo sus dedos en el interior de Leo tratando de dilatarlo lo más posible. Una vez que ya estuvo listo, saco sus dedos y volvió a hablar.

**-Creo que ya es hora… Solo relájate, si te duele dime y me detendré.-** Volvió a decir.

Leo solo asintió, no lo iba a aceptar, pero la verdad si tenía miedo, el miembro de Rapha era más grande que el de él, y de antemano sabía que le iba a doler, y mucho. Por eso hace mucho tiempo se había preparado para este momento.

Rapha fue introduciendo su miembro lentamente. Leo al sentir el miembro de Rapha entrando, se abrazó de cuello de Rapha fuertemente, iba a gritar pero se tapó la boca con su mano, no quería que alguien los escuchara, aunque el de rojo lo había preparado, aun así el dolor era insoportable, Rapha siguió introduciendo su miembro, apenas iban por la mitad cuando Leo soltó un gemido de dolor, mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, Rapha se detuvo un momento para que Loe se acostumbrara, una vez que se calmó, siguió entrando en el interior de Leo, una vez que todo entro, Leo sentía que le temblaban las piernas, lloraba un poco en silencio, Rapha se mantuvo quieto par que Leo se acostumbrara, le dio un beso tierno para que el dolor se calmara.

Aunque fueron unos breves minutos, para Leo fueron horas, y poco a poco el dolor se fue calmando, una vez que creyó que estaba listo, movió un poco su cadera dando a entender que ya estaba listo. Rapha al parecer le entendió así que empezó a moverse. Salía muy lentamente solo para volver a entrar. Leo empezó a gemir muy fuertemente debido al placer y al dolor combinado. Poco a poco el dolor fue sustituido por un enorme placer. Leo aún seguía abrazado al cuello de Rapha así que le susurró al oído.

**-Ra-pha… m-mas Ah… m-mas ra-rapido Ah…- **Pidió Leo.

Y su deseo fue concedido, Rapha fue aumentando la velocidad, entraba y salía a una velocidad descomunal. Leo gemía cada vez más fuerte. En una de esas embestidas, Leo había gemido aún mucho más fuerte que antes, al parecer había encontrado ese lugar especial, así que todas las embestidas las dirigió hacia ese punto.

Pronto la habitación se empezó a llenar de gemidos y gritos de placer. Leo en este momento se estaba volviendo loco debido a todo el placer producido.

Rapha tomo el miembro de Leo entre sus manos y empezó a masturbarlo, haciendo que el líder empezara a gemir mucho más.

**-Ra-Ra-pha… AH! Me vo-voy… a.. a AH!- **Trataba inútilmente decir debido al inmenso placer que sentía.

**-Si yo también…- **Dijo Rapha.

Leo fue el primero en venirse gritando el nombre de su hermano, sobre su pecho y la mano de Rapha. Después de unas cuantas embestidas más Rapha se vino en el interior de Leo mientras decía el nombre de su hermano como un gruñido.

Una vez que salió de él, Rapha pasó su lengua por el cuerpo de Leo, limpiando los rastros de semen. Una vez terminado, beso a Leo muy apasionadamente, mientras compartió el sabor del semen de Leo.

Cuando se separaron Rapha se tiro cansado al lado de Leo mientras respiraba muy fuertemente. Leo solo estaba boca abajo ya que debido al dolor no podía acostarse bien. Rapha al verlo abrazo a Leo haciendo que este se acostara sobre él.

Rapha empezó a besar tiernamente el cabello y el rostro de Leo. No había necesidad de hablar, con solo sentir al otro junto a él era más que necesario. Estuvieron un muy buen rato de esa manera, hasta que Leo hablo.

**-No sé cómo le voy a decirle a Splinter que no voy a poder entrenar bien… talvez… por un mes- **Dijo mientras veía a Rapha.

Rapha solo se carcajeo muy fuertemente, era verdad, el líder posiblemente no podría entrenar después de eso, más bien no podría caminar bien por, como había dicho, un mes.

**-No es mi culpa, ya llevaba meses tratando de controlarme…- **Se excusó Rapha.

**-Si es tu culpa…- **Dijo mientras lo veía mientras hacía un pequeño puchero.

**-Ok, Ok… mi es culpa, pero deja de hacer eso…- **Dijo mientras se refería al pequeño puchero.

**-Porque?... Te molesta- **Dijo con una ceja levantada.

Rapha solo se acercó para depositarle un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios.

**-No… Me enamora…- **Dijo como si de respirar se tratase. A Leo se le subieron los colores a la cara, a Rapha le encantaba esa vista, así que volvió acercarse, y volvió a besarlo, esta vez el beso no era apasionado si no un poco más lento y pausado.

**-Te amo…- **Dijo Rapha una vez que se separaron.

**-Yo también te amo…- **Dijo Leo.

Después de eso los dos se durmieron sin soltarse. Esa noche fue una de las más mágicas y tranquilas para los dos.

Mientras tanto en otras habitaciones, Donnie solo estaba con cara de Póker Face, al parecer había escuchado todo el griterío que provenía del cuarto de mayor, así que solo se volteo y trato de dormir.

En el cuarto de Splinter, este tenía un muy notorio tic en el ojo derecho, después de que se calmara, dio un suspiro, al parecer mañana solo iba a entrenar con solo dos de sus hijos.

*****En la Guarida "No Tan Secreta" del Pie*****

Shredder, estaba en su cama pensando, solo podía pensar en una sola cosa, Hamato Yoshi, por alguna extraña razón seguía pensando en él. Si era verdad que tenían un mutuo odio hacia el otro, dado a que él había asesinado a su esposa, era por celos, pero no era por Tang Shen (*así se escribe no, bueno si no es así al menos se imaginan quien es). Era por Yoshi, si lo admitía había sentido algo por él hace tiempo atrás, por eso el asesinato de ella. Creyó que se había olvidado de el, cuándo el se fue a New York, y por alguna extraña razón lo siguió años después.

**-Yoshi…- **Fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar dormido.

* * *

**¿Que pasara con Mikey?  
**

**¿Que es lo que sentira Donnie?**

**¿Rapha sabra lo que pasa entre esos dos?**

**¿Leo podra volver a caminar?**

**¿Que pasara entre Splinter y Shredder?**

**¿Leiste esto con voz de los que venden por las teles?**

Bueno como ven ya regrese, y les traje un fic largo, porque dije "si me voy a asuntar por lo menos les tengo que dar algo decente". Lo cual no fue asi, si soy un asco escribiendo batallas, por eso lo omiti, y lo del Lemon ni decirlo, entiendanme soy nuevo en eso y creanme que sufri mucho al escribirlo.

Bueno como ven alparecer Donnie siente algo por Mikey. Y si se estan preguntando si habra SplinterXShredder, si habra. Estoy en la campaña "Ritsune-San" para traer mas esta pareja al fandom Español. Pero no se como lo pondre, asi que pido amablente sugerencias.

Ya saben como funciona no? Les gusto. Dejen Review. No les gusto, dejen Review. Por favor haganlo, y talvez asi podre hacer capitulos mas seguido y no esperar medio año.

Les invito a leer mi otro fic de "El Origen De Los Guardianes" que esta pausado por cuasas que no mencionare

Tambien les invito a pasarce por mi Facebook, ChocolateNaranja210, que esta mas vacio que quien sabe que cosa.

Asi Que, Chicas y posiblemente algunos Chicos, los veo la proxima.

**ChocolateNaranja210**

**Fuera.**

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4: ¡¿ESTO ES ENSERIO!

Hola soy ChocolateNaranja210 y te apuesto mi contraseña, a que esta es la peor imitación de Hola Soy German y que mis seguidores trataran de matarme.

**HOLA A TODOS! Si se que me tarde un montón y la verdad esta vez no tengo excusa *Esquiva un hacha* Pero tranquilos que ya volví con un capitulo nuevo, también quisiera que todos cantáramos las mañanitas, porque... EL DÍA DE AYER LA PRE-CUELA DE ESTE FIC: "PRÍNCIPE MUERTO" CUMPLIO UN AÑITO" *Aplausos* Wow la verdad ya llevo un año en esto de Fanfiction (Sabe que su año se cumplió en abril con "Amor Helado" pero le vale) y pues les quería agradecer a todo los que me han seguido todo este tiempo y han leído mis locas invenciones. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Ahora pasemos a las terribles Advertencias.**

**Advetencias: **Este fanfic contiene Yaoi así que si no te gusta el genero por favor abstente de decir cosas inadecuadas en los comentarios y busca otra historia que sea de tu agrado.

También encontraras, mala redacción

Errores ortográficos

y comedia insípida que hará hacer al lector querer cortarse las venas con una cuchara.

**Desclaimer: **TMNT no me pertenece, lo cual es bueno, por que si no, jeje ya saben. Le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y a la cadena televisiva Nickelodeon. Yo solo los tomo prestados para estas locas invenciones mías y los regreso enteritos, se los prometo.

**Bueno ya no los entretengo mas, los veo abajo.**

**Luces.**

**Cámara****.**

**Acción**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **"¡¿ESTO ES ENSERIO?!"

**-QUE TE LA COMAS MIKEY!- **Dijo/grito Donnie, ya estaba harto, apenas había pasado una semana y todo era un desastre. Mikey no quería hacerle caso, es mas no había cruzado palabra con Donnie en todo este tiempo.

El único que lograba convénserlo de algo era Leo, por una extraña razón que seguía sin saber Donnie y hacia crecer cada vez más la curiosidad de Rapha.

Splinter por otro lado era un mar de furia, seguía sin creer que Michelangello estuviera evadiendo a su hermano de una forma tan… ¿Tonta? Bueno cuando se trata del menor de todos era de esperarse.

Entre tantos gritos y repudios de Mikey hacia el de morado. Las constantes insistencias de Donnie. Las intervenciones de Leo, sin olvidar sus dolores de cadera. La curiosidad de Rapha que cada vez iba en aumento y por supuesto, el estrés del maestro Splinter, lograron concluir los tratamientos y cuidados del menor.

Al fin

* * *

Era un día "cualquiera" en la guarida de las tortugas. Mikey batallaba con las muletas que le habían entregado, si bien, sus cuidados habían finalizado, pero al estar todo el tiempo en una cama y con una herida muy grave en la pierna, le impedía caminar muy bien.

Mikey aburrido se desplomo sobre el sillón, con cuidado obviamente. Estaba aburrido, el no poder caminar bien no le dejaba hacer las cosas que más le gustaban en las cuales estaba el molestar a sus hermanos. Solo resoplo muy fuertemente y dejo caer su cabeza.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, específicamente el dojo, el maestro Splinter se encontraba meditando, o al menos lo intentaba, se encontraba en un dilema, estaba batallando con su propiamente, y no por la relación que tenían Leonardo y Raphael, que en este momento estaban teniendo un entrenamiento que termino en una batalla de besos y risas por parte de ambos.

Si no por otra cosa, se debatía entre si decirle a sus hijos o no, bueno no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer, total los tramites ya estaban hechos, gracias a la señorita O' Neil y al joven Jones. Tal vez sea una buena idea decirles, tenía que decirles tarde o temprano. Ah, qué más da, tomo una decisión y se levantó del lugar donde estaba.

**-¡Yame!- **dijo una vez encontró a sus hijo besando en el suelo del dojo, estos dos al darse cuenta de que su padre los estaba viendo se arrodillaron rápidamente delante de él.

**-Vayan a la sala, y díganle también a sus hermanos, en un momento voy, tengo algo muy importante que hablar con ustedes…- **

**-Hai Sensei-**

Los dos mayores salieron a avisar a sus hermanos con una cara de preocupación y miedo por lo que había dicho el maestro, y por la seriedad con la que lo había dicho.

**-Es ahora o nunca…- **Se dijo a sí mismo una vez que sus hijos salieron del dojo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la guarida no tan secreta de Shredder. Se encontraba este en el laboratorio de Stockman junto a TigerClaw, Rahzar y FishFace.

**-Esta lista- **Pregunto con voz demandante Shredder.

**-Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo…- **Respondió nervioso Stockman.

**-PUES DATE PRISA-**

**-S-s-si…-**

Los lacayos de Shredder solo miraban atentos esperando alguna orden, pero con una gran pregunta "¿Qué carajos era eso que estaba construyendo Stockman?"

**-Maestro Shredder- **El primero en hablar fue TigerClaw **–Si podemos preguntar… ¿Qué es exactamente eso?-**

**-Esto- **Shredder señalo la extraña máquina que estaba construyendo Stockman **–Es la solución a nuestros problemas-**

**-Sí, pero ¿Qué hace?- **Pregunto Rahzar

**-Ya lo verán-** Dijo serio Shredder **–Pronto todos lo verán…-**

* * *

**-De creen que querrá hablar Splinter- **pregunto Donatello.

**-No tengo idea, pero debe ser algo de suma importancia para decirlo con mucha seriedad- **Dijo Leonardo.

**-Si pero…- **Iba a hablar Raphael cuando llego el maestro Splinter.

Splinter solo se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras en su mente pensaba las palabras adecuadas para decirlo.

**-Eh maestro Splinter… de que quería hablar con nosotros- **Pregunto Leo.

**-Sí, si hicimos algo malo Sensei, lo sentimos MUCHOOO- **hablo por primera vez Mikey.

Splinter seguía con los ojos cerrados pensando mientras acariciaba su barba, hasta que hablo:

**-Hijos míos saben que yo no soy eterno… Por eso desde que empezar a crecer supe que tenía que tomar una decisión crucial, no para mí, sino para ustedes- **Dijo mirando a cada uno de los chicos.

**-P-pero si usted ha vivido millones de años, por supuesto que usted es eterno, no entiendo que quiere decir…- **Dijo Mikey bromeando tratando de aligerar la tensión que había, pero en su lugar solo recibió la mirada confundida de todos, obligándolo a hacer una sonrisa nervios por lo que había dicho.

Splinter solo tenía un tic en el ojo y su oreja derecha se movía un tanto desesperada. Ignorando la broma de su hijo prosiguió.

**-Eh tomado una decisión- **Siguió, mientras los chicos dejaron de lado lo que había dicho Mikey para poner atención a lo que decía su maestro **-…Van a ir a la escuela-**

Cuando dijo eso, dejo a tres de sus hijos con una mirada de confusión y a uno de ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con un brillo en los ojos.

* * *

**-¡Esta lista!- **Dijo Stockman una vez termino la máquina que estaba creando hace mucho, por la insistencia de Shredder.

**-Bien- **Hablo Shredder **-¿Y funciona?- **pregunto.

**-Solo hay una forma de saberlo, necesito un sujeto de pruebas- **Dijo con calma

Shredder solo cerro lo ojos pensando quien podría serle de utilidad.

**-Maestro si quisiera yo podría ser ese sujeto, por mí no habría problema, además sería un honor hacerlo- **Hablo TigerClaw mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

Shredder solo asintió y ambos voltearon a ver a Stockman.

**-¿Seguro TigerClaw?- **El nombrado solo asintió seguro de sí mismo y de su respuesta **–Ya no habrá vuelta atrás si la maquina funciona… ¿Seguro?- **Volvió a preguntar recibiendo esta vez un escueto "Si".

10 minutos después se encontraba TigerClaw en una plataforma con unos arneses de metal sujetando todo su cuerpo, estaba en una posición vertical, dentro de lo que podría ser una cámara de cristal o algo.

**-TigerClaw- **Stockman hablo **–Ultima oportunidad, ¿Seguro?- **

**-¡QUE SI JODER!- **Respondió ya cabreado.

**-Te lo advertí…- **Dijo Stockman mientras accionaba una palanca.

Pronto la cámara donde se encontraba TigerClaw, se empezó a llenar de un líquido espeso de color rojo, similar al mutageno.

**-**_**"Mierda"**_** -** Pensó TigerClaw.

* * *

**-E-e-está seguro de su decisió****n Maestro- **Pregunto un Leonardo aun en shock por la noticia que les había dado Splinter.

**-Mi decisión está tomada-** Dijo serio.

**-Pe-pero…- **Intento decir Donatello.

**-Nada de "peros"- **interrumpió Splinter **–Dentro de una semana, la señorita O' Neil y el joven Jones vendrán a llevarlos a la preparatoria- **Dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón ya con una carga menos sobre sus hombros, una vez dio esto salió de la sala para ir directo al dojo.

Leonardo tenía una cara de confusión extrema.

Raphael tenía los ojos abiertos con un tic en uno y los dientes apretados.

Donatello seguía con una Póker Face.

Y Michelangello solo estaba extasiado de felicidad mientras levantaba ambos brazos en victoria.

Definitivamente algo andaba mal en el cerebro de rata del Maestro Splinter.

* * *

En aquel laboratorio lúgubre de Stockman, todos veían lo que pasaba en la cámara donde estaba TigerClaw, lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar eran los gritos de dolor de TigerClaw.

El dolor que sentía el tigre era demasiado grande como para poder explicarlo, dicho líquido que había estado llenado la cámara le estaba quemando todo el cuerpo, el líquido apenas había llegado a su cuello. Apenas el líquido empezó a llegar a su rostro, tomo una enorme bocanada de aire aguantando los gritos e injurias hacia Stockman.

Pasaron por lo menos 5 minutos hasta que el líquido volvió a salir de la cámara, con un TigerClaw posiblemente desmayado. Todos a excepción de Shredder miraban con asombro al TigerClaw que había dentro de la cámara.

Rápidamente Stockman se abrió la cámara, le quito a todos los arneses a TigerClaw, y lo empezó a revisar para cerciorarse que no estaba muerto. Bueno el tigre tenia suerte había sobrevivido a la prueba. Ahora que lo revisaba bien no del todo había funcionado.

Iba a seguir revisándolo cuando TigerClaw despertó hecho una furia, se levantó y agarro del cuello a Stockman.

**-¡DIME QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO STOCKMAN!-**

TigerClaw iba seguir gritándole, cuando se cercioro de algo, rápidamente soltó a Stockman. El tigre tomo su propia pata… o debería decir mano. Con una cara de confusión mezclado con miedo empezó a revisar su cuerpo, con sus nuevas manos se comenzó a tocar dándose cuenta que el pelaje naranja con rayas negras había desaparecido. Asustado le grito a Stockman.

**-¡PERO QUE ME HAS HECHO, IDIOTA!- **Rápidamente tomo su garganta sorprendido, hasta su voz había cambiado.

**-Jeje, al parecer funciono- **Después de eso Stockman se empezó a reír.

TigerClaw aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Llevo sus manos a su cabeza, esta había empezado a dolerle, y, en el proceso se dio cuenta de que aún tenía sus orejas de tigre y una larga cabellera, trato de voltear para ver qué tan largo ahora era su cabello donde no solo vio eso, de su espalda baja salía un pequeña cola de tigre, este al borde de la desesperación volteo a ver a Stockman con un notorio tic en el ojo.

Stockman seguía riendo alegremente, su invento había funcionado.

Había podido convertir a un mutante en humano. O al menos en un casi humano.

* * *

Se que es cortito, pero oye, a nada, esto es mejor.

Bueno esto seria todo por esta vez, muchas gracias por leer. Ya sabes si te gusto "Review", si no te gusto "Review".

También si quieres puedes pasarte por mi sensual Facebook: ChocolateNaranja210

Y si tienes una sexy cuenta Wattpad, puedes pasarte por el mio y leer, y comentar mi nueva historia que solo estará en exclusiva por Wattpad, ahí me encuentras como: DarkCupid_Fearless.

Gracias otra vez a todos los que me llevan siguiendo por todo este maravilloso año

Eso fue todo.

ChocolateNaranja210

Fuera.


End file.
